


Made It

by coffeeblack75



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblack75/pseuds/coffeeblack75
Summary: Tom contemplates life back on Earth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Voyager Writing Game Prompts





	Made It

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42) for all the handholding with this – it is only what it is because of you – and to [traccigaryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traccigaryn) for your feedback on the first draft. Love you ladies. <3
> 
> Response to: Write a drabble (100w) from the perspective of a character you've never written before and inspired by the word "awe".

Well, what do you know. We made it. 

There she is, the bluest blue among familiar stars. More beautiful than I remember. 

What will it mean to leave _Voyager_? To leave the place I’ve called home for seven years, to be down there? To introduce Miral to my dad? 

The quiet eye of the planet looks into me, asking questions for which I have no answers.

I had nothing when I left. Found everything in the Delta Quadrant. The love of my wife. A place and a family. Something to belong to. 

Well, what do you know – I’m not afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Please also read the 'accidental' companion to this story by the wonderful Caladenia: [Fatherhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544412).


End file.
